<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bowl full of hope by hanabi5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495056">a bowl full of hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5'>hanabi5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?, pissfic, yes that scene where nagito is tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just your ordinary chapter 2 piss fic except that nagito is trans in here so yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a bowl full of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”...Nagito?”</p><p>Hajime stepped inside the room and came across with a tied up Nagito, who was currently lying on the ground in a not so comfortable position, at least seemingly. </p><p>The brown haired one gulped. It was the first time he saw Nagito in three days after Kazuichi and Nekomaru locked him, and probably he was one of his firsts visits. The restricted one had been alone on the cold, hard floor for 72 hours straight.</p><p>“Hajime?” Nagito asked. “Ah, could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me? Wow, I'm so happy!” He chuckled. “As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with with my full hospitality... but feel free to relax.</p><p>He sounded like his usual and normal self, indeed, but... something was off. Hajime couldn’t tell what specifically, but even his voice sounded a little... desperate, maybe?</p><p>"Huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary." Nagito inquired.</p><p>“I didn’t come here to talk to you.” Hajime explained, hoping to leave that sultry place soon. “I just came to bring you some food. So come on, eat it."</p><p>Nagito smirked. "Huh? You’re not going to feed me?”</p><p>“W-What do you mean!?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t eat it on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up... actually, I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I’m glad you’re the one who came.”</p><p>A long sigh could be heard as Hajime kneeled down and swallowed his pride, lifting a spoon full of food and directing it to his mouth. In response, Nagito eagerly opened it.</p><p>Not much time later, the plate was clean. Nagito must have been starving, he thought; he almost didn’t taste the food before swallowing it, avid to fill his empty stomach up as soon as he could. That vision made Hajime’s chest tighten up.</p><p>Nagito was a person, for god's sake! A human being. He had physiological needs. 

</p><p>“Ah, Hajime, thank you for helping me... I was really, really hungry. You’re the first person to feed me, you know?”</p><p>“Stop saying these kind of things...” he cringed in response. “So, I’ll be going now.”</p><p>“No, wait! I...” The white haired boy shouted, catching his attention. “I still need your help.”</p><p>Hajime turned around, curious and yet, scared for what was coming. “What for?”</p><p>“Well, you see, as you know, I’ve been locked here for three days now...” He started, trembling with his words just slightly. “And I haven’t been to the restroom since then.”</p><p>Oh no. <em>No. Freaking. Way.</em></p><p>“A-And you want my help with it!?”</p><p>“How else am I supposed to go? I can’t even move my hands, you see.” He laughed out of his misery. “I didn’t want to be asking this to an ultimate like you, it’s actually humiliating to me. But I am almost bursting here, so I guess I don’t really have a choice anymore, huh...”</p><p><em>Bursting</em>, he said. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Okay, calm down. I could go look for Kazuichi or Nekomaru and ask for the keys. Do you think you can hold it?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t think so.” He answered, just before letting out a small gulp of surprise. “Ah, how embarrassing... even at this age, I can’t even control my bladder properly... guess I must really be trash.”</p><p>Hajime watched in horror as his pants damped a little, indicating that he had leaked. <em>Damn, it was worse than he thought.</em></p><p>“Wait, hold on! I’ll... I’ll get you something!”</p><p>The brunette boy looked around and started searching for any sort of pot he could use, finding a generously sized bowl and deciding that would have to do the job.</p><p>“Here...!” He soon realized that he would have to help the boy knell down. Grabbing him under his arms, he carefully (yet hurriedly) lifted Nagito up, who nearly groaned in pain as he felt his muscles contract, an effort to retain all the liquid inside him.</p><p>Hajime gulped as he realized that the inevitable would have to happen; Nagito couldn’t pee with his clothes on, or at least that was what they were trying to avoid.</p><p>“Well then, e-excuse me...” His hands trembled as he unbuttoned the handcuffed boy’s jeans and slid his ziper down, facing now his grey boxers as a blushing Nagito stared at him anxiously.</p><p>Holding his breath, Hajime finally slid his hand down his boxers, looking for his member to end that awful situation at once.</p><p>But then <em>why in the world</em> couldn’t he find it?</p><p>“Nagito?”</p><p>“...Yes, Hajime?”</p><p>“Where is your... um, your p-penis?””</p><p>...</p><p>“I don’t have one.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>That changes things.</p><p>Nagito was trans, okay, he was a little surprised but he had absolutely no problem with that. But now, for the moment, it was the most troublesome information he could have discovered.</p><p>As if things couldn’t get any worse, now Hajime had to deal with a body part he had <em>zero</em> experience. </p><p>Okay, he could do it. It was pretty much the same, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Well... I’ll have to slid your clothes further down, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, do your work.”</p><p>Trying his best not to look, Hajime’s hands grabbed his pants and underwear all at once, slipping them until they were covering only the lower part of his thighs, leaving him with full access to his crotch.</p><p>“Hajime... p-please hurry, I’m almost... ah!”</p><p>In a split second, Hajime placed the bowl under him, containing the warm, yellowish liquid that squirted out of Nagito, so hard that it splashed a little at both of them. Not that Hajime cared anymore.</p><p>Nagito moaned lightly as he felt all the tension slowly leave his body. Even though he was embarrassed, it felt <em>good</em> to let go. <em>It felt <strong>great</strong> to let go in front of Hajime.</em></p><p>The stream finally began to ease, and his bladder was now fully empty for the first time in days.</p><p>Hajime awkwardly disposed off the now heavy bowl, leaving it in a corner, before bringing his clothes up to his waist once again.</p><p>“Are you better now?” Hajime shyly asked.</p><p>“Yes, thanks to you, Hajime... sorry you had to find about it that way.” Nagito signed with his head, looking down and making both of their faces flush.</p><p>“Oh, no! Don’t worry about that, really! I still think of you the same.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence took place. Hajime cleared his throat. “Well then, I’ll be heading off.”</p><p>Without giving Nagito any chance to protest, he quickly picked the previously bowl and left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Of all the things he imagined about going to “visit” him, getting out of there carrying a bowl full of piss was certainly the last one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i used the actual lines of the game at the beggining get over it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>